Potential for Greatness
by The Rise Of The Cursed Child
Summary: How would everything change had Delphi been allowed to attend Hogwarts? As a fourth year blissfully unaware of her true parentage and best friends with Teddy Lupin, Delphi is utterly unprepared when secrets about herself come to light. Everyone agrees that the girl will achieve greatness, but great good or great evil?
1. Chapter 1

AN: The main reason I decided to write this was not because I hate how Delphi was characterised in Cursed Child, but because I hated how much her potential was wasted. Had she been raised by loving parents then I'm sure Delphi would have been completely unrecognisable. Also, considering how the cousins are so close in age it seems like the potential for stories involving Delphi and Teddy are endless. I hope you enjoy and please review if you do, or if you have any constructive criticism. :AN

As the Hogwarts Express thundered down the tracks almost all of the compartments were filled to capacity. The baby boom that followed end of the Second Wizarding War meant that in the younger years there were more students than ever. However, one compartment had managed to escape the crowds, carrying only two Fourth-Years. Most students who had wandered past looking for a place to sit were put off by the House scarves worn by the two students. The Slytherins saw the blue-haired boy wearing a Hufflepuff scarf and instantly moved on and when members of the other houses saw one of the most notorious Slytherins in the entire school they couldn't scramble away faster from her.

"What exactly have you told your Grandmother about me?" Delphi asked inquisitively, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What are you worried about?" Teddy Lupin joked. "She was a Slytherin, so it's not like she will judge you. I can't say the same for my uncle Ron, but I won't leave you alone with him if you are afraid."

Delphi scoffed and blew away a strand of black hair that had fallen into her gaze. "I'm not afraid."

The pair were an odd mix, and even though House relations had improved since the war, a friendship such as theirs was still highly unusual. Even their personalities seemed to clash but miraculously they had managed to avoid having a single disagreement throughout all four years they had spent together.

Teddy made friends effortlessly, he always saw the best in people and could honestly not think of anyone he truly hated. He didn't perceive all Slytherins as evil, as many were prone to do, instead valuing each person's personality based on their own merits. He knew that he wasn't particularly intelligent but no one could claim that he didn't work hard. What he lacked in natural talent, he more than made up for in perseverance and dedication.

On the other hand, Delphi was more of an acquired taste. When Teddy met her, she had been full to the brim with prejudices and misconceptions but thankfully experience and education had remedied the majority of these over time. Though short-tempered and proud she was fiercely loyal and her defence of Teddy from bullies had earnt a number of detentions. Aside from these, she was very much the model student. Consistently top of the class in all but Muggle Studies, she was very much favoured by the teachers, and quickly mastered anything put in front of her. Teddy knew that although she seemed to glide through the lessons, there was little that genuinely interested the young girl. She would listen carefully to everything the professors would say, but only a few topics grasped her interest enough to make her desire to learn more.

Potions and DADA, her favourite subjects, were the ones that Teddy found the hardest, and so in return for tutoring in Muggle Studies, Delphi made sure that her best friend had all of her expertise to maintain good grades.

"I hope you don't get into much trouble with your guardian for this. I would hate myself if she finds out."

"Don't worry, Ted. I doubt she pays enough attention to my education to be able to work out that I'm not actually staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. It's not like I have come home at any other opportunity."

The two friends were finally enacting a plan that had been in motion since September, and they had been barely able to contain their excitement as the days until school finished had begun counting down. It was all too simple in the end, as opposed to previous years Delphi simply failed to sign up to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. She didn't need to send a letter to her guardian about staying as they hadn't exchanged a single letter since Delphi had left for the first time, aged eleven. Teddy had written home, asking his grandmother if his friend could stay, and Andromeda Tonks had been all too happy to oblige.

Suddenly a worried look appeared on Teddy's face, followed by a hurried search of his bag. "Merlin's beard!"

"What's wrong?" Delphi asked, worried for her friend.

"I forgot my potions textbook. I was going to make notes on everything I didn't understand." He groaned once more. "I can't do my homework either, Slughorn's going to kill me!"

"You idiot," she laughed, pulling her own textbook out of her bag. "You can use mine. Also, I doubt Slughorn could say a single bad word about you."

"I wish he would, sometimes, he really needs to stop having favourites."

" _Oh Mr Lupin_ ," she mimicked. " _What a wonderful Sleeping draught, class look at this perfect example._ " She laughed. "Or… _How strange that your potions seemed to have turned out like this, I'll have to check the ingredients tonight for purity."_

Teddy sighed, remembering how frustratingly Potions class could be, especially considering how the Hufflepuffs shared the class with the Slytherins. Though they wouldn't tease Teddy in front of Delphi, as soon as he was alone they would constantly call him names. This had lessened somewhat over the years, fear of Delphi's wrath dissuaded all except the most suicidal of bullies.

"It's so annoying." He cringed, Slughorn loved to shower Teddy with praise simply because his parents had been war heroes and members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, he offered similar praise to those whose family had been renowned, albeit on Voldemort's side during the war.

"At least he doesn't try to ignore your entire existence."

No matter how many perfect essays she would hand in, or faultless potions she would make, Slughorn seemed to shy away from giving her any praise, odd considering how he was as far from being shy as any person could be. He avoided all eye contact, and only ever chose her to answer and question if it was clear no one else was going to put their hand up.

"I keep saying that you should speak to someone about him. It's not fair that he treats you like that when you're clearly the best in the class." 

"He's the Head of Slytherin, who else can I go to?"

"Professor Longbottom is friends with my godfather, I could ask Harry to mention something to him," He offered, "if you want." Teddy was all too happy to help his best friend, however knew that Delphi would rather crucio herself then ask someone for help. It had taken months of failure and the threat of her guardian being called in for a talk to finally convince Delphi to let Teddy help her with Muggle Studies.

"Thanks Teddy, but I need to sort this out myself. I'll figure something out." Her eyes gazed out of the window, the dark orbs reflecting in the condensation that had formed on the glass.

Quickly changing the conversation, Teddy said: "I think you will get on well with grandmother. You both are very protective and are incredibly stubborn."

Delphi wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or an insult but smiled anyway. "Well she must be nice if she raised you."

Suddenly Teddy threw his arms around her and pulled her tightly into a hug. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said."

Taken aback, Delphi quickly countered. "Is it so strange for me to compliment you?"

"Come on, Delph, you're not exactly the most touchy-feely, loving person ever. It took an entire year for you to call me your friend. You barely talk to anyone in Slytherin and no one besides me in the other houses. You-"

"I get it. I get it." She raised her voice quickly, "But that just how I am. If you want someone who kisses the ground you walk on then I'm sure Sarah Carmichael will happily fill that position." Her tone turned bitter.

"Don't be silly." Teddy smiled. "I'm your friend because I like who you are. Also, as kind as Sarah is, she isn't my best friend, you are."

Delphi's frown quickly turned into what was a hint of a smile. "Kind? Sarah is a stalker. I'm pretty sure she's already planned your wedding and what you'll name you children."

Grimacing, Teddy cringed. "She does like me, doesn't she?"

Just as the pair were about to start talking again, a whistle blew and looking outside they could see that the countryside had quickly turned into a city landscape. They both stared out the window for the next few minutes as the train slowed until it finally reached a stop at Platform 9 ¾.

"Ready, Delphi?"

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda Tonks scanned the swarms of students rushing off the train for her young grandson, looking for his characteristic blue hair, unless he has decided to change it since she last saw him.

"Grandmother!" A familiar voice called amongst the chaos and she was quickly able to locate Teddy. He was several metres away, his trunk in one hand and dragging along a girl in the other.

At first, she had been cautious about allowing Teddy's friend to stay for the entire holiday, she had never met the girl before apart from what he had told her. She knew that the girl, Delphi, was a Slytherin and helped Teddy with his studies, but much beyond that was a mystery. However, when Teddy mentioned that otherwise she would be spending the holiday alone at Hogwarts, she felt guilty and so relented.

Teddy's smiling face soon appeared in front of her and Andromeda pulled him into a hug. Breathing in his familiar scent, she gripped him tighter as if he would disappear at any moment. After a few seconds Teddy began squirming and protesting, she guessed he was feeling embarrassed in front of his friend.

Andromeda reluctantly released her grandson and turned to the girl stood patiently behind him, anticipating meeting one of Teddy's friends for the first time.

"This is Delphi, Grandmother." Teddy pulled the girl next to him and she was able to see her properly for the first time, a sight that froze the breath in her lungs.

 _Bellatrix._

Her thoughts immediately turned to the monster that had orphaned her grandson. She could see much of that woman in the girl: dark, curled hair, icy pale skin, the same nose and mouth that had been passed through the Black family for generations. Andromeda's vision focused so much on Delphi that it was as if the rest of the platform had suddenly vanished.

 _How can she be here-she's dead?_

"Grandmother?" Teddy's worried voice broke her trance almost as soon as it had begun. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Nice to meet you." Andromeda quickly recovered, attempting to dismiss her anxieties. She knew that Bellatrix was dead and this young girl had nothing to do with her, she was just had the misfortune of resembling her psychopathic sister.

Delphi, after looking slightly worried at Teddy, stuck out her hand and Andromeda shook it. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, Mrs Tonks."

"It's no trouble, dear, and you can call me Andy."

Any illusions Andromeda had immediately disappeared the moment she saw Delphi smile. Bellatrix had only been capable of smirks and sinister smiles, nothing like the warmth that was emanating from the teenager. Whilst before she could only see her similarities to Bellatrix, she could now only see the many ways in which they were different.

Delphi's hair, though curly, had not a single hair out of place. Each strand seemed so delicately placed, organised in a way that Bellatrix had never been able to achieve which her wild locks. Her eye shape was completely different as well, Bellatrix's eyes had been heavy lidded whilst Delphi's appeared much more delicate this. Delphi was also taller than Andromeda's sister had been at that age, taller than almost everyone else her age. However, she was pretty as Bellatrix had been in her youth, but the word pretty seemed completely unsuited to the girl in front of her. Andromeda knew that when she grew up she would be truly remarkable.

"Let's go home." She placed both of their bags on to the trolley she had acquired in advance and the trio set off towards the exit.

"Are we using the floo network, Mrs Tonks?" Delphi curiously asked as they began passing empty fireplaces. "I mean, Andy."

"I'll be driving us in my car."

Delphi's eyes widened at her words, turning to Teddy sharply. In response, he squeezed her hand comfortingly and told her that it was safe. Andromeda realised that she must have never travelled by car before, so it must be a terrifying prospect. She remembered the first time she had been in a car herself, she had snuck out of the house one night to meet Ted and he had driven them to the beach. The idea had been so strange at the time, but now she much preferred the muggle vehicle to the alternative.

To Delphi's credit, she quickly became comfortable once Andromeda started driving, and in her mirror, she could see the girl staring out the window, fascinated at London.

"Have you never been the London before?" She called back and saw Delphi shake her head.

"Aunt Rowle never let me come here. She never let me go anywhere, really." Delphi explained, her tone a combination of bitter and sad.

Rowle… Andromeda knew that family, but looking at Delphi she couldn't see any resemblance between her and the members of the family that she knew. All the Rowles she had met had been short, sickly creatures who seemed worlds removed from Delphi.

"Teddy never mentioned that you are a Rowle."

Delphi's reply was short but sharp, as if she was all too happy to distance herself from the family "I'm adopted."

That's explains a lot, Andromeda thought. "I went to school with a Rowle, Euphemia Rowle."

"That's Delph's guardian!" Teddy piped up suddenly, "She's not very nice." Delphi nodded in agreement.

"Then she hadn't changed much. She never seemed like the type to adopt, she hated children." Andromeda quickly regretted her words, not wanting Delphi to feel unwelcome.

She merely frowned. "It's okay, I've always known she doesn't love me."

"Oh child, if she didn't love you then why would she have adopted you?"

Both her grandson and his friend answered simultaneously. "For the money."

The situation just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger, but Andromeda didn't ask pry any further. Sat in the back of the car, the two friends begun talking amongst themselves about every possible topic from what work they were going to do over the holiday to what they were going to do on Christmas day. It was clear from what she overheard that Delphi was completely unfamiliar with what constituted a normal Christmas day, she has never had a stocking before, had family over or even been gifted a present from her guardian.

Teddy happily decided to inform Delphi as to what they were going to do to celebrate. "On Christmas Eve, we always go to Harry's house, it's always really busy because all of the Weasleys are there as well. Everyone keeps having babies so there's more people every year! There's Harry and Ginny, their children James, Albus and Lily. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, their children Rose and Hugo." His mind seemed to then suddenly go blank. "Who else will be there this year?"

"I think everyone else will only be visiting briefly. I suppose we won't know completely until the actual day."

"That sounds… fun" Delphi practically whispered, seemingly at awe at the number of people. "When I was younger it was just me and Aunt Rowle, it was never any different to every other day."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this year will be completely different." Andromeda attempted to reassure the girl. She felt so much pity for the teenager, she may resemble Bellatrix but she was nothing like her.

"Are we really going to see Harry Potter?" Delphi whispered to Teddy, nudging him. She had always been in awe of the famous man, if he had been renowned since he was only a baby then it only multiplied infinitely following the defeat of Voldemort.

Teddy, on the other hand, knew that Harry wasn't the god that so many people thought he was; he was just a kind man who was his godfather. "Yeah, but he's just an ordinary guy. He'll probably visit us again on Christmas Day, but it's usually just him on his own."

Even though Teddy made it seem like meeting Harry Potter wasn't anything special, Delphi remained unconvinced. He was someone like her, an orphan, mistreated by his guardians, who managed to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. She hadn't always felt this way, before she had attended Hogwarts she practically feared him. Aunt Rowle used to always say that she was destined to be bad and so Harry Potter would rather kill her than befriend her.

It was not long until they arrived at the Tonks residence, and looking at the unimposing, friendly house, Delphi couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if from this point on her life would only get better. She might have a guardian who hates her existence, no parents and no true friends apart from Teddy, but right now she felt that if she closed her eyes she could imagine that her life was normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphi smoothed the dress of her skirt for the countless time, even though it bore no creases. It was a simple grey, plain and cheaply made, but she had no other option for Aunt Rowle had only ever provided her with the bare minimum. She hoped that she didn't appear too informal for the visit, but absolutely refused to let any hint of worry grace her face.

Nervousness was not an emotion Delphi felt regularly, she normally had too much confidence in her own abilities to fret over such things. However, when it came to other people she always felt unprepared, she had grown up with a cruel, oppressive woman and so her view of humanity would forever be tainted by her upbringing. Meeting anyone for the first time always had an element of uncertainty-would they be like her guardian or would they be like Teddy and his grandmother?

The last few days had been some of the most enjoyable that Delphi could remember. She couldn't recall a Christmas when she had smiled and laughed so much, her experience at the Tonks residence was a completely new opportunity. Andromeda had been most welcoming, treating the young girl as a member of the family. Although it had only been a couple of days, Delphi found a connection to the old woman that had surprised her entirely. Like her, Andromeda was a Slytherin, but not the ambitious, self-entitled kind that she knew all too well from her time at Hogwarts. She was entirely selfless, warm and loving, in fact the only time she would even recognise her as a Slytherin would be from the occasional mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Teddy's voice broke her concentration, the surprise caught her unprepared.

Just as Delphi had dressed up, Teddy was dressed more formally than she had ever seen him. Of course, even on Christmas Eve he refused to change his hair from his signature blue, much to his grandmother's frustration.

She nodded, following him to the fireplace where Andromeda waited, also looking stunning. The older woman had a regal look that Delphi envied, she effortlessly combined natural beauty with a kind look that warmed the girl's heart.

Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder as instructed, she approached the fireplace and took her place behind Teddy. He went first, uttering the name of the Potter's house before disappearing in a puff of smoke. About to follow, Delphi hesitated, her hand holding the powder refusing to move. She took a deep breath, attempting to lower her heart rate. Her hero, Harry Potter, was so close and yet for some reason she felt apprehensive, butterflies of doubt fluttering inside of her.

 _Fear is weakness, I refuse to be weak._ She steeled her mind and stepped into the fireplace, calling out the name of the Potter residence and throwing the powder before her fear could re-emerge.

As much as she had tried to prepare herself, as soon as she regained awareness she was immediately disorientated once more. Surrounding her was a million different sounds, sights and smells, all threatening to overload her mind. Delphi didn't mind noise, she was always able to create a quiet space inside her thoughts, but this anarchy was a kind of chaos she was entirely unused to. Small children raced past her feet, yelling things that she couldn't interpret. Christmas lights and decorations seemed to cover every surface so that Delphi found herself almost blinded everywhere she looked. Strangers were everywhere and her inability to locate Teddy set her on edge.

"Hey, Delph, let me introduce you to everyone!" Teddy's familiar voice echoed above the cacophony of voices, his face appearing in front of her. Before she could take a minute to ground herself, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one particular group of people.

A red-haired man with a face full of freckles quickly pulled Teddy into a hug, messing up his hair playfully.

"It's nice to see you too, uncle Ron." Teddy's muffled voice sounded from somewhere within the hug. Eventually pulling himself away from his embrace he brought 'uncle Ron's' attention to her.

"Who's this then?" The man queried, his gaze falling upon her.

"I'm Delphi," she began, Teddy finishing "my friend from school, she's staying with me and Grandma for Christmas."

"Well then Delphi, it's nice to meet you. I would offer you a chair to sit down but there doesn't seem to be a spare one in this bloody house." Ron explained.

A curly-haired woman seemed to appear out of nowhere and hit Ron on the head before berating him. "Ronald, don't swear in front of children."

"Sorry dear, but if I remember I was using that kind of language when I was younger than Teddy and his friend."

"And you aren't exactly a picture of good manners, then or now." Turning to address the teenagers her tone changed entirely. "I hope my husband hasn't offended you too much."

"It's okay."

"I'm Hermione, my children, Rose and Hugo are somewhere in this madness."

Recognising the name, Delphi asked "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, well Hermione Weasley now. How did you know?"

"Last year I read your paper about how Hogwarts doesn't provide students with adequate teaching on Science."

In an attempt to improve her understanding of Muggle Studies, aside from what Teddy could help her with, Delphi had spent considerable time in the Library reading various articles. However, she soon decided that her time would be better suited to researching topics that genuinely interested her. Her understanding of muggles had barely advanced in comparison with her knowledge of NEWT-level potions, although Professor Slughorn did nothing to acknowledge this achievement.

"Really, what did you think of it?" Hermione was surprised, her work had received little attention outside certain circles, and especially from teenagers.

Delphi struggled to think of an appropriate response. There was no doubt that it was written well and posed questions that no other academic mind seemed to be asking. On the other hand, it was far removed from any area of study that interested her. She had read in out of academic curiosity, something that she had a lot of, but the actual content hadn't exactly gripped her. "It was interesting."

Hermione seemed to sense her hesitation, so believing herself to be doing a kindness she replied "Don't worry, I imagine some of the terminology and concepts would be quite hard for-" However, she was quickly interrupted by the young girl.

"Oh no, I understand all of it easily. I just struggle to see where we would need to know muggle science." Delphi had no desire to spend hours of her timetable studying the same things that her muggle counterparts were. They were wizards, not muggles, so why should their curriculum be the same. What wizard would decide to abandon the world of magic and become something as mundane as a scientist?

"Science doesn't just define the muggle world, it is behind everything in the wizarding world too. I'm sure if more research was done into the science of magic then it could change the way we understand magic forever. Also, if a Hogwarts graduate decides they want to pursue a career in the muggle world then they are completely unqualified and unprepared to succeed." Hermione justified, supporting her work. She had faced many people who thought as Delphi does, and she didn't dismiss them as close-minded, viewing them as merely ignorant.

"Why would anyone not want to live in the wizarding world, I-" Although Delphi prided herself on her intellect and mind, at this moment she was at a complete loss. It frustrated her greatly that she might be perceived to be ignorant.

"Delphi…" Teddy warned, knowing that this line of conversation could not be resolved. His friend, for all her good qualities, had a tendency to speak views that could be seen controversial to some. The majority of this he blamed on her upbringing as even though Delphi hadn't been close with her guardian, she had still been exposed to blood purist views and had been raised by a woman who hated muggles. It didn't help that Slytherin house was still a hotbed of anti-muggle and anti-muggleborn views and Delphi told him that it wasn't exactly uncommon for the term 'mudblood' to be used in regular conversation. Over the years Delphi had grown greatly in her understanding and respect for the muggle world, but she still tended to relapse occasionally.

Much to Teddy's surprise Delphi apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone. Muggle Studies isn't exactly my best subject."

Delphi immediately felt uncomfortable, she was a guest in this house and she was about to get into an argument with one of Harry Potter's best friends and Teddy's honorary aunt. She knew that if Teddy hadn't been there then the situation would have only worsened, so moved closer to him.

"But you still manage to get ridiculously grades." Teddy attempted to reassure his friend, throwing his arm around her affectionately.

"Only because of you." Indeed, Delphi now achieved O's in all of her work, but when she would read the work of other students she felt as if hers lacked a certain passion. She could write pages and pages of parchment on the importance of muggle public transport yet she couldn't help but feel detached. She had never truly entered the muggle world, never even met a muggle, so she struggled with how to feel about them. Of course, she didn't hate them, they had done nothing to her and weren't bad, yet she was emotionally unable to relate to them.

"You help me with every other subject, I think it's okay if there is one subject where you aren't top of the class."

Ron had been watching the conversation from a distance, having scurried away once the exchange had become slightly heated. Despite this, he couldn't help but laugh at the young Delphi. "Look Hermione, it's the new you."

"Anyway, you were raised completely ignorant of the muggle world, it's completely normal that you would find Muggle Studies difficult. Remember, you achieve the best marks in Slytherin." Teddy knew that feeling inferior was something Delphi hated above all so attempted to comfort her. At the same time, he noted his grandmother talking in the kitchen with Harry.

"You're in Slytherin?" Ron burst out involuntary, unable to help the grimace that appeared on his face.

Feeling defensive, Delphi curtly replied "Yes."

"Well it's good that inter-house friendships are forming. In our day Slytherins mostly kept to themselves." Hermione remarked, smiling fondly at the girl.

Her husband, on the other hand, couldn't help but mutter "Not that anyone wanted to be friends with those little-"

Hermione spun round and hit her husband on the head, exclaiming: "Ronald!"

Though looking guilty, Ron attempted to justify himself "I'm sure her parents don't like her being friends with a Hufflepuff. It can't be an easy situation for her to be in."

Faking dismay, Teddy gazed up "Uncle Ron, what's wrong with Hufflepuff?"

The sounds of the children around them grew louder and Delphi felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She had hoped that the visit would be a happy one, but it seemed that anything she became involved in immediately became tense.

"I don't have any parents, they died before I got to know them." Despite the cheery atmosphere around them, the mood of the situation suddenly soured.

"Oh, poor child, I'm sure they would be proud of you." Hermione gave Delphi a look that she hated above all: pity. She couldn't stand anyone feeling sorry for her, they had no idea how she felt and what the situation was yet they tried to empathise with her. If people pitied her then it meant they saw as broken somehow, Delphi couldn't help but think, and she wanted to prove to everyone that who she was wasn't dependant on the people who had been responsible in her birth.

"It's fine, based off what my guardian has said about them they wouldn't be happy about me being friends with Teddy. I don't think they were nice people"

All Delphi knew about her parents were that they were Slytherins, as had been implied by the Sorting Hat, and what Aunt Rowle had let slip when she was in a particularly foul mood. She could recall one particular incident when she had accidently cut her guardian's arm using magic in her anger. Delphi hadn't intended to do it, but Euphemia Rowle had obviously believed it to be intentional, and warned her that she was destined to be dark, like her parents, and would meet an equally unfortunate end. The young Delphi hadn't realised the significance of her words, but the current Delphi carried their weight around with her every day.

An awkward silence emerged so Teddy decided to drag Delphi away. "Let's go and meet the others, come on." He quickly said a goodbye to his aunt and uncle and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry, Merry Christmas!" He practically shouted upon entering, hugging the older man enthusiastically. Harry looked very similar to the photos Teddy had seen of him from when he was younger, although his trademark scar had faded considerably over time.

"Teddy, you seem to grow every time we meet. Is this the friend Andromeda was telling me about?"

As soon as his gaze landed on her, Delphi found herself at a loss for words. She simply stared at him, his green eyes meeting her dark ones.

"This is Delphi, she's a really big fan of yours." Teddy introduced her smiling, and she knew that if she was capable of blushing then her cheeks would be burning red.

Delphi finally worked up the courage to respond, and believed it a miracle that she didn't stutter, her tone appearing nonchalant. "It's an honour to meet you Mr Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

He reached out to shake her hand and time seemed to slow down as she went to meet it. The moment his hand touched Delphi's she felt a coldness suddenly overcome her, the feeling of utter dread filling her heart. Harry seemed equally as affected, a strange look adorned his face and his gaze refused to leave Delphi's.

"Delphi, Uncle Harry, are you okay?" Teddy asked, concerned. He saw his godfather and his best friend staring at each other, silent. Delphi seemed confused, glancing at Teddy, at a loss for words.

Harry seemed to recover shortly afterwards, his moves becoming erratic and rushed. He almost unconsciously rubbed his scar as if in pain and muttered: "I'm fine Teddy, I've just got a headache. I'll just go and see what Ginny is doing."

A strange silence followed his exit, and both friends stood there unsure of what to do. "That was odd."

"I finally meet my hero and he hates me." A hint of bitterness crept into her voice.

Delphi had no idea of what had happened and why she had felt the way she did. The only thing she could say for certain was that Harry Potter had done whatever possible to leave her company.

"Don't be silly, of course he doesn't hate you. He just has a headache." Teddy naively rebuffed her, but even he couldn't deny how strange the situation was.

"Teddy, did you see the way he was looking at me? I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"He just met you, it's impossible to hate you." Delphi knew that there were many who would find fault with his words

"It doesn't seem impossible for most of Hogwarts to hate me." The Gryffindors seemed almost disgusted to be in her presence, for she was simply another treacherous, evil snake in their eyes. The Hufflepuffs, in all honesty didn't hate her, they mostly just seemed to ignore her. However, she was friends with Teddy, one of the most popular boys, and so they mostly tolerated her. Students in Ravenclaw reacted differently, some granted her respect because of her academic prowess, but the more ambitious members resented her for the same reason. Delphi found that in Slytherin she wasn't as ostracised as the few muggle-born students in the house, for most people reasoned that because she had been adopted by a Rowle then she was most likely a pureblood. Despite this, her friendship with Teddy had made her more than a few enemies.

"They don't hate you, they're just jealous. You're incredibly smart and all the teachers love you-"

"Except for Slughorn." She sought to remind him.

"Well I suspect Slughorn is so old that he doesn't know what he's doing so he doesn't _really_ hate you."

Delphi replied with a half-hearted smile, valuing the effort Teddy used in an attempt to make her feel better but it could entirely dismiss the growing feeling of dread in her stomach.


End file.
